


TimeZoned

by mazzie (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Skype Sex, aokaga fluff, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mazzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships are hard but Aomine thinks he and Kagami have got it figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TimeZoned

Los Angeles 1:45am | Tokyo 6:45pm

 

“Wait,” Kagami’s voice came through the speakers of Aomine’s laptop. “Turn on a light or something, I feel like I’m jerking it to some random guy in a chat room.”

Aomine laughed but reached over to turn on the lamp on the small table near the couch. He adjusted the screen to get rid of the glare so that Kagami had the perfect view of him sprawled out on the couch in all his naked glory.

“Is this better?” Aomine smirked into the webcam.

“Much,” Kagami said and Aomine’s smirk turned into a grin when he saw Kagami’s gaze going all over the screen.

“Like what you see?” Aomine teased, trying to make his voice as sultry as he knew how.

Kagami squinted. “Are you in the living room?”

Aomine was in the living room of his and Satsuki’s shared two bedrooms, one bathroom apartment. “Yeah, so?”

Kagami stared and for a second Aomine thought the screen was frozen but then Kagami spoke again. “Seriously? You’re going to do this in your living room? Just out in the open like that?”

Aomine shrugged but then positioned himself so that his back rested against the couch and his legs were spread wide. He balanced his laptop on one of his legs near his knee. He didn’t wait for Kagami and started stroking himself.

“Isn’t it only like seven over there? What if someone comes in?” Kagami asked as he watched Aomine’s hand move up and down on himself. “Mm, I want to be the one doing that.”

“Me too,” Aomine said softly. “But don’t worry about it. Satsuki is staying at Tetsu’s this weekend so I’ve got the place to myself.”

“That’s great then,” Kagami said. Aomine watched the screen as Kagami situated himself on his bed. He watched as Kagami got a little further away from the screen when he leaned back to rest his back on his headboard so that he could place his laptop between his legs. Aomine bit his lip at the sight of Kagami’s legs spread wide on the screen.

Kagami still had his underwear on and he reached inside the fabric to pull out his dick and before he could stroke himself to full hardness Aomine interrupted him.

“Take them off,” Aomine said. “Your briefs, they’re in the way. Remove them. I want to see all of you.”

Kagami took his hand away from himself and moved into a kneeling position and smirked at Aomine as he slowly and deliberately slipped down his underwear. Aomine watched as Kagami stopped taking off his underwear when they were midway down his thighs and wrapped his hand around himself. Instead of stroking, Kagami moved his hips forward into his fist.

“Wish you were here,” Kagami said so quietly Aomine almost missed it. “How do you want to do this?”

“Stay like that,” Aomine said as he gripped himself tighter and stroked a little slower. “I like you thrusting into your hand like that, but tilt your screen up. I want to see your face when you come.”

Aomine watched as Kagami did as he was told and he squeezed the tip of his dick as he watched Kagami slowly continue to thrust into his hand. He watched as Kagami pressed his thumb over the slit of his cock before stroking fast and then slow again.

“Kagami,” Aomine called, surprising himself. He hadn’t planned to say it but figured it was important for Kagami to hear it so he said, “I fucking miss you.”

Aomine watched Kagami’s face flush and it was faint, but he heard his breath hitch and saw his fingers tighten on himself.

“Keep talking,” Kagami murmured and closed his eyes. Aomine felt his insides coil as he watched Kagami bend a little forward, continuing to stroke himself while he waited for Aomine.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Aomine said and balanced his computer on his leg so that he could touch his dick with both of his hands. “When I finally get to touch you again I’m going to do you so hard we’ll both be out for a week.”

“Mm,” Kagami moaned and smirked with his eyes still closed. “How hard are you going to fuck me?”

“Hard,” Aomine replied immediately. “So hard and so deep you’ll feel me inside you for the rest of your life.”

“I want you inside me right now,” Kagami murmured again.

“Fuck,” Aomine said and leaned his head back briefly while he stroked himself. He gripped his cock hard as he looked at the screen again. “Kagami can you finger fuck yourself for me?”

“Yeah,” Kagami gasped. “In a minute. I want to come like this first.”  

He opened his eyes and looked straight into the camera. Aomine’s breath caught in his throat at the look on Kagami’s face. His eyes were only half open, his mouth parted and his cheeks flushed. Kagami was going to come and Aomine was going to fall in love again, probably. 

“Mmm--ah, I’m so close, Aomine,” Kagami said as he bit his lip. He jerked himself hard and fast and panted while Aomine tried to hold his own orgasm at bay. Kagami was so hot like this.

“Squeeze the tip hard, Kagami,” Aomine instructed. “Tease yourself like I would if I were there.”

“If you were here I’d have none of your bullshit,” Kagami breathed. “Fuck I’m going to come.”

Aomine was close too. “Good. Look at me when you do. I want to watch you come--ah,”

Aomine couldn’t speak anymore as he watched Kagami watch him. Kagami closed his eyes but then opened them again as he stroked himself harder and faster. Aomine’s mouth felt dry as he saw Kagami’s expression change. He could tell that Kagami was trying to keep his eyes open, so when his face scrunched up in pleasure and his eyes roamed everywhere, Aomine had to remind him to keep looking at him.

“Mmm--ah, ah...oh,” Kagami moaned as he shuddered and came, spilling into his hand. Aomine watched as Kagami settled down and he kept stroking himself. Aomine tried to imagine it was Kagami’s hand around him as he timed his strokes the same as Kagami’s.

Kagami looked like he was going to take his hand away from himself and Aomine really didn’t want that.

“Oh god don’t stop,” Aomine said without thinking. He watched as Kagami’s eyes widened in surprise and then smirked at him through the screen.

“Stroke faster, baby,” Kagami said in English in a deep and sultry voice, knowing full well that the term of endearment and the language was Aomine’s weakness when it came to sex.

Aomine gasped when Kagami kept talking.

“Hold yourself a little tighter, Daiki...come on, come for me…that’s it…”

“Ah,” Aomine groaned and leaned his head back while his body arched in pleasure. He had to remember to move his computer to the side so that he wouldn’t come all over it. He tried to calm his breathing and though he was feeling relieved and buzzed from his orgasm, this way of having sex still felt very incomplete and hollow.

He looked at Kagami through the screen and saw him watching him too and wished more than anything that he could feel him next to him.

He was about to voice his thoughts when the front door opened and Satsuki’s voice rang through the apartment.

“Dai-chan, I forgot my phone so I came back to get-- _oh my god!_ ” Satsuki froze when she saw Aomine sprawled on the couch and she immediately covered her eyes and turned around. “Are you _serious_ Dai-chan!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Aomine murmured hastily as he gathered his computer and ran into his bedroom feeling mortified.

On the screen Kagami was laughing his ass off and Aomine was too embarrassed to say anything else other than, “Shut up!”

 

Los Angeles 8:03am | Tokyo 1:03am

 

Aomine had two of his fingers shoved up his ass as deep as they could go and it was nowhere near as good as he wanted it to be. He had his headphones in his ears and Kagami’s voice resonating in his bones, stirring his blood to make him feel hot, but like it was impossible to find release.

“I’m touching myself thinking about your fingers in that tight ass of yours,” Kagami’s voice nearly growled at him. “Tell me how it feels, Aomine.”

“It feels awful,” Aomine growled back. “I can barely reach my goddamn prostate like this and it’s awkward to reach behind myself and stroke my dick at the same time.”

Kagami laughed and because of the headphones Aomine felt like he was laughing right there in the room. They were on the phone this time.

“Can’t you just come here, Kagami?” Aomine whined, already knowing the answer but still asking the question to let Kagami know what he wanted.

“As soon as I can,” Kagami said. “You, too, though, come here--”

“I want to come _now_ ,” Aomine complained. “Come on, do something that makes it easier for me.”

He was frustrated and needy and desperate for Kagami.

“Okay,” Kagami said steadily. “Take your fingers out of your ass.”

Aomine did as Kagami said.

“Lay on your stomach, but make sure your dick is pressed comfortably between your body and the sheets--”

“You sound like a YouTube tutorial,” Aomine sniggered but still did as Kagami instructed.

“Well what the fuck do you want me to say, then?” Kagami hissed and Aomine laughed.

“Okay,” Aomine breathed and started shifting his hips so that his cock rubbed against the sheets. “I’m fucking the mattress.”

“Okay,” Kagami said again and this time his voice caused Aomine to shiver. “Now reach behind yourself and finger yourself again. Use three fingers if you can and if you arch your hips a bit it should feel a lot better--”

“Ah!” Aomine cried out involuntarily as he followed Kagami’s instructions and felt the sparks of pleasure that would finally give him the release he was looking for. “Okay, I can feel it...it’s getting hotter.”

“Good,” Kagami answered. “You probably look so fucking hot, Aomine, with your ass in the air and your fingers deep inside while you grind your dick down on the bed. How close are you?”

“Close,” Aomine said with his eyes closed. He wiggled his ass to get more friction on his dick and against his fingers. “Kagami when you come here fuck me okay? Fuck me, fuck me, fuck--fuck, fuck!”

Aomine writhed desperately, wanting to come but also wanting to hold onto the building pleasure. His fingers were reaching the right spots now and his dick was pressed firmly between his body and the mattress. He could feel himself get sticky with precum, and when Kagami breathed out his own moans he could vividly imagine what it was like to have Kagami’s hands run all over him.

“Oh my god,” Aomine moaned as he pressed his face into the mattress.

“You sound muffled,” Kagami’s voice sounded thick. “We should have fucking Face Timed for this. What are you doing?”

“Mmm...ah, fucking...myself...it feels good and I’m about to come,” Aomine panted.

“How many fingers?” Kagami asked, his voice sounded breathy.

“Four,” Aomine answered. “Wish they were yours.”

“I’m coming,” Kagami said and then Aomine heard him groan. It was enough to drag Aomine over the edge and his hips drove harder into the mattress as he rode out his orgasm. 

“This is getting old,” Aomine grumbled as his heart rate settled down.

“Yeah,” Kagami agreed.

 

Los Angeles 11:17am | Tokyo 4:17am

 

Aomine was roused from sleep when his phone chimed and lit up the room letting him know he had a text message.

He checked the time and groaned when he realized how early it was and was too tired to feel happy when he thought about the only person who would be texting him at this time.

Feeling sleepy and annoyed he reached for his phone and stared at the screen while he waited for his brain to process the words on it.

_I got your package._

Aomine typed back a response. _Don’t open it until we Face Time._

_Fuck did I wake you? Sorry. Good morning, though. Go back to sleep._

Aomine typed out another response but fell asleep and didn’t hit send until he woke up again four hours later.

_Love you_

 

Los Angeles 8:00pm | Tokyo 1:00pm

 

Aomine was locked in a bathroom stall with his headphones in his ears while he Face Timed Kagami. He had left class early when he got Kagami’s text that he had opened the package despite Aomine having told him to wait until he could watch him open it.

“Seriously?” Kagami said as he looked into the webcam of his computer. He held up the dildo Aomine had sent to him and frowned, looking unimpressed.

“What?” Aomine said quietly. There wasn’t anyone in the bathroom but anyone could walk in any moment so he was trying to be cautious. “Should I have gotten a bigger one or something?”

“Literally not the point!” Kagami scolded. Aomine could tell that he was embarrassed but he also knew that Kagami would be grateful when he finally used it. They both knew that Kagami would never buy one on his own.

“Then what is the point?” Aomine said quietly and teased Kagami when he saw him blush. “If it’s how to go about using it I will be more than happy to guide you step by step.”

“Still not the point,” Kagami grumbled.

“Then please tell me what is,” Aomine sighed, pretending to be annoyed, but really he was transfixed on the face on his phone screen. Kagami was very cute like this.

Kagami’s hand held the dildo tighter and he blushed a bit more when he looked into the camera and said boldly, “It doesn’t vibrate.”

Aomine was quiet for a few seconds and then he laughed. Kagami grinned too and Aomine almost forgot that he was in a bathroom stall and not near Kagami. For a split second he almost leaned forward to kiss lips that weren’t even there.

“I’ll get you one that vibrates,” Aomine said, still grinning.

“Please,” Kagami said and looked at the dildo before looking up at Aomine again. “I’m going to use this now.”

“Wait,” Aomine said quickly as Kagami started undressing. “Does it have to be _now_?”

“Yes,” Kagami answered while Aomine watched him step out of his underwear. “I’m tired so I’ll go to bed early tonight.”

“Don’t you see that I’m in a bathroom stall right now?”

“It’s up to you if you want to watch,” Kagami shrugged and started lubricating the dildo.

“Fuck off,” Aomine said indignantly. “Of course I want to watch that’s why I’m telling you to wait.”

“Mmm,” Kagami was being a little shit and put the dildo up to the corner of his mouth while he pretended to contemplate what to do. He opened his mouth and stuck the tip of the realistic looking in-Aomine’s-skin tone dildo into his mouth and sucked on it before pulling it out with a wet popping sound. “No, I think I’m going to do this now.”

Kagami grinned evilly into the camera and stretched out on his bed like a cat while Aomine’s dick got hard in his jeans. He reached one hand to cup himself while he watched Kagami use the suction part of the dildo to stick it to the headboard of his bed. He threw all the pillows aside and put more lube onto the dildo before backing up onto it.

“Ah, wow, this feels pretty good Aomine,” Kagami had his eyes closed but opened them to look at Aomine again.

Aomine was pissed as fuck but not about to interrupt the show. He touched himself over his jeans but he didn’t want to pull his dick out yet.

“I think if I start moving the headboard will pound against the wall and--” Kagami moved his hips hard and the headboard hit the wall with a loud sound. “Yep, it’s as I thought. It’s pretty loud. I think the neighbors will complain.”

He moved again and the wood of the headboard hit the wall with more loud knocks. Kagami groaned and moved all the way back before moving forward, riding the fake cock with a look of bliss on his face.

“Oh my god,” Aomine nearly whispered as he watched Kagami circle his hips to get the most pleasure out of the toy. Kagami shuddered and jolted and Aomine squeezed his cock through his jeans when he saw Kagami’s face frown in pleasure. The thing was rubbing against his prostate and like that Kagami was probably going to come. “Kagami, fuck, wait. Please wait.”

Kagami looked up at him with his mouth open and his hand reaching for his cock.

“You can keep fucking yourself but don’t come yet, okay? I’m going home right now so you can finish once I get back to my room, okay?” Aomine didn’t care if he was begging. This sight was too good to not enjoy as best he could.

“Hurry then, Aomine,” Kagami pleaded. “I want to come, you know.”

Aomine put his phone in his pocket without ending the call and went home as fast as he could without running, the whole time listening to Kagami’s sounds of pleasure and encouraging him with soft murmurs and terms of endearment. By the time he made it to his bedroom and took out his phone again Kagami looked pretty wrecked and Aomine’s dick was so hard it almost hurt.

“Okay,” Aomine said as he finally stroked his cock hard and slow, in time with Kagami’s hips moving. “Show me how you really want it.”

Aomine’s headphones were still in his ears but he was sure that he would be able to hear Kagami even if the headphones were right beside him instead. Kagami was loud as he fucked himself against the headboard, calling out for Aomine as his body rocked back and forth.

“You’re so hot,” Aomine breathed. “Kagami you’re so fucking hot, damn, I’m so lucky.”

Kagami looked desperate to come and when he was about to reach for his dick Aomine stopped him.

“Wait, Kagami, just a second. Look at me.”

Kagami looked up, closed his eyes and hissed and then looked up again. “What?” he growled.

“Can you move your computer to the side so I can see what the toy looks like inside you?”

Kagami huffed in annoyance but moved his computer anyway so that Aomine had the complete view of Kagami’s naked profile, right down to how the dildo was disappearing and reappearing into Kagami’s ass.

“You’re annoying,” Kagami moaned. “I won’t listen to what you have to say anymore.”

“Oh that’s it,” Aomine said back as he squeezed his cock hard with both of his hands. “Oh shit, Taiga, put it all the way in.”

Even though Kagami had said he wouldn’t do as Aomine said he still moved his hips all the way back so that the dildo was invisible to Aomine’s eyes. Kagami shuddered and kept moving back against it before pulling forward an inch and then going back again.

“Ahh,” Kagami groaned and got up on his knees, looking like he wanted to reach behind him, looking almost as if he forgot that Aomine wasn’t there. He groaned in frustration and got back onto his hands and continued to fuck himself while Aomine watched. “This sucks,” Kagami sighed as he grabbed his dick with one hand and stroked himself while he kept fucking.

“Yeah,” Aomine said, his throat feeling thick. He was close, so close but he didn’t want to come until Kagami did. He wanted to enjoy all of this and he wanted to come to Kagami’s orgasm face.

When Kagami finally did come it was facing his computer screen with the side of his face pressed onto the bed with his ass in the air, pushing back against the toy on the headboard.

“Mmmm...Aomine, Aomine,” Kagami moaned as Aomine watched him shudder and twitch from his orgasm. Aomine came too, though a bit more quietly than his lover but still with sweat beading up on his forehead.

Kagami took the dildo off the headboard and threw it off the bed before turning onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

“Hey,” Aomine said to him and Kagami turned his head to face him through the screen again. He looked sated, his eyes heavy lidded, and he had a lazy smile on his face. “I take it you like your gift?”

Kagami grinned and scratched his chest before turning onto his side and using one of his arms as a pillow. “It was alright. Makes me miss you more, though.”

Once again Aomine had the strong desire to reach over and kiss him. He distracted himself by asking another question. “You going to sleep now?”

“Mm after a shower, yeah.” Kagami stretched his legs and then jolted, as the orgasm still hadn’t subsided. “Shit that was good. Ah, fuck, still not as good as you though.”

Aomine grinned at him and wiped off the mess he’d made of himself.

 

Tokyo 9:27pm

 

Himuro and Aomine were at the airport waiting for their fiery redhead to walk out from customs and finally greet them. Aomine was impatient as he stood next to Himuro and looked all around to see if maybe Kagami had gotten the gates confused and would be coming from another direction.

“How long has it been?” Himuro asked as he watched Aomine continue to wind himself up.

“Six months,” Aomine answered shortly. It had been six months since Kagami had gone back to America for school. Six long months since Aomine had seen Kagami right in front of him physically and within arms reach.

Aomine checked the time and when he looked up again his eyesight immediately caught the eyes of the person he’d been desperately missing these past six months.

“There he is,” Aomine breathed and ignored Himuro’s annoying smirk. Aomine didn’t need to call out since Kagami had seen him too, so he waited patiently for Kagami to make his way over to them.

When Kagami was standing right in front of them he put his duffle bag down and not even one second later Aomine’s arms were around him.

Kagami laughed and embraced him right back. “Hey,” he said softly as he squeezed Aomine tighter.

Aomine nuzzled his face into Kagami’s neck and placed quick kisses there. He was sure people were looking but he didn’t care. He had been used to seeing Kagami everyday for nearly three years so now six months felt like an eternity.

“Okay, come on you two,” Himuro said, picking up Kagami’s bag. “The faster we get out of here the faster you two can start making out or whatever. I’ll even let you do it in the car--”

“You’ll let us have sex in the car?” Aomine looked up at Himuro, pleased and excited at the prospect.

“Of course not!” Himuro shouted back, angrily. “I meant I’ll let you kiss in the car but now I’m not so sure!”

“Alright, let’s go,” Kagami said as he yawned. “I’m fucking tired.”

They walked out to Himuro’s car and he unlocked the trunk to put Kagami’s bag away. Kagami was reaching for the front passenger door but Aomine quickly pushed him into the backseat and crawled in after him. Kagami laughed but leaned in to kiss him before resting his head on Aomine’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

Aomine wrapped his arm around him and dropped kisses on Kagami’s head. “I missed you so much, dumbass.”

“Love you,” came Kagami’s sleepy response.

 

Tokyo 9:54pm

 

“Hey,” Aomine shook his shoulder gently until Kagami opened his eyes. “We’re here.”

“Thanks for the ride, Tatsuya,” Kagami said clapping Himuro’s shoulder. “See you tomorrow.”

Kagami got out of the car and walked around to the trunk to get his bag while Aomine headed towards the door to his apartment building. He waved at Himuro as he opened the door and led Kagami up the stairs. When he opened the door to his apartment and closed the door after Kagami had come inside three surprised voices filled the room.

“Kagami-kun is here?”

“Kagamin!”

“Kagamicchi!”

Aomine watched as Kagami grinned and waved to them. “Hey guys, long time no see.”

“Dai-chan, you didn’t say you were going to go for Kagamin!” Satsuki said with a pout. “We could have planned a welcoming committee.”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t say,” Aomine said. “Well Kagami’s tired so we’re going to go to sleep--”

“How long are you here Kagamicchi? What’s America like this time of year? Is school busy?” Kise chirped away as if Aomine hadn’t even said anything, but he didn’t argue.

“It’s fine,” Kagami said back and yawned behind his hand. “Sorry. How are you guys?”

They all started talking at the same time and Kagami laughed and sat down on the couch next to Tetsu. He looked dazed and sleepy and their friends all took notice.

“When do you go back to America?” Tetsu asked.

Kagami yawned again before answering. “Sunday. I’m only here for the weekend for some business. Dad’s selling the condo and I volunteered to come handle that so I could see everyone.”

“So you could see Aominecchi, you mean,” Kise said with a teasing smirk.

“Yeah, that one,” Kagami grinned back. “Let’s catch up tomorrow, then. I’m going to pass out.”

He stood up again and followed Aomine into his bedroom where he stripped down completely and crawled into the sheets. Aomine took off his shirt and pants but kept his boxers on before climbing into bed next to Kagami. He turned onto his back and Kagami moved in close so that he could fall asleep with his head on Aomine’s chest.

 

Tokyo 9:01am

 

Aomine and Kagami both startled awake when Kagami’s phone started ringing. Kagami had his arms wrapped around Aomine and though Aomine knew Kagami was awake he could tell that he had no intention of getting up for his phone. It was annoying him, so he untangled himself from Kagami and got out of bed to retrieve the phone that was still in the pocket of Kagami’s pants. He silenced the phone and got back into bed where the first thing he did was press his lips to Kagami’s.

“Good morning,” Aomine said as he kept kissing Kagami. “Wanna have morning sex?”

“That sounds great,” Kagami said back with a grin and shifted so that Aomine could crawl on top of him and lay between his legs.

They were hard already because of the morning, so Aomine eased them into it by grinding down onto Kagami’s dick, slowly first and then rougher. He brought his fingers down to Kagami’s ass but Kagami stopped him.

“You don’t need to do that,” Kagami said. “Just put it in.”

Aomine shrugged and grabbed the lube but did as Kagami said. He leaned down and exhaled into Kagami’s neck, finally feeling complete by being inside Kagami.

“Oh fuck it’s better than I remember,” Aomine said as he rocked into him hard and slow.

“Yeah,” Kagami sighed and brought his legs around Aomine to pull him closer. “Aomine, fuck, it feels good. You feel so good.”

Aomine grunted as he continued to move, not sure he could last very long.

“Ah, ah,” Kagami was crying out. “I can’t keep my voice in--ah!”

“Doesn’t matter,” Aomine said and leaned down to kiss him. “You think I give a shit? Be as loud as you want.”

“Dumbass,” Kagami breathed. “I don’t care if _you_ don’t give a shit but I _do_ give a--ah shit! Fuck! Like that Aomine, harder!”

Aomine laughed at how quickly Kagami went against what he said, but still did as Kagami asked. He was fucking him hard and fast now and Kagami was making the best sounds when Kagami’s phone rang again.

“Hold on,” Kagami said and reached for his phone while Aomine kept fucking him. “Ah, Aomine--wait, I said--okay don’t stop! Ah! No seriously wait--yes! There!”

Aomine laughed again. “So which is it? Stop? Don’t stop?” He thrust hard against Kagami. “Keep going?”

“Fuck you, keep going,” Kagami said putting his arms around Aomine’s shoulders to pull him down for a kiss. “Fuck me, Aomine, I’ve wanted this for so fucking long.”

Aomine groaned and kissed Kagami hard and leaned down to bite along his neck.

“I don’t think I could stop even if I wanted to,” Aomine confessed. “You’re amazing.”

“I’m going to come,” Kagami moaned and arched his back. Aomine wrapped his hand around Kagami’s cock and stroked hard and fast. He leaned down and bit a mark into Kagami’s shoulder when he came with Aomine close behind.

It took them a few minutes to catch their breath and Kagami finally picked up his phone when it rang a third time.

“Yeah,” Kagami said in English and because Aomine had been practicing he understood the words that came next too. “Alright already, I’ll head over now and let you know once I’ve done it.”

 

Tokyo 4:00pm

 

Kagami’s old apartment had officially been sold so now Kagami was free to spend the remainder of his time in Tokyo with Aomine.

And all of Aomine’s friends.

Satsuki had invited everyone over to their apartment, and though the space was a bit cramped Kagami looked happy to see all of his old friends again. Everyone had questions about America but mostly everyone was pleased to see Kagami back.

Aomine stood by him the entire time, not willing to part from his side for longer than a minute and Kagami didn’t complain. They weren’t the type to display their affection publicly, but Aomine guessed this time was an exception because every now and then Kagami would turn to him and they would kiss, regardless of whether people were watching or not. This made Aomine very happy and he took it as permission to keep his arms around Kagami every chance he got.

 

Tokyo 11:11pm

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Aomine said harshly.

“No, I’m fucking serious. I won’t do it,” Kagami said back stubbornly.

“Oh my god,” Aomine said incredulously. “Oh. My. God. I can’t believe this.”

Kagami refused to have sex with Aomine and Aomine was _pissed_.

“Look,” Kagami said trying to negotiate. “I can suck you off, eat you out, finger fuck you, use that vibrator but I’m sorry I won’t stick my dick in your ass.”

Aomine threw his hands up dramatically. “Are you fucking shitting me!”

He crossed his arms and turned away from Kagami like a little kid who just got told no for the first time.  

Kagami moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his chin on his shoulder and pressed kisses to the side of Aomine’s neck. “Don’t be mad at me, baby--”

“Don’t call me that when I’m mad at you!” Aomine spat. “Fuck you! I want the whole package!”

“So it’s the whole package or nothing at all?” Kagami said. “Fine then, I guess I’ll just go to sleep--”

“Not so fast!” Aomine said turning around quickly and gripping Kagami’s face tightly. “I’ll take everything you have to offer but I still want you to fuck me.”

“But we’ll be way too loud. Kuroko and Momoi are here and I definitely don’t want them--”

“Are you _fucking kidding me?!_ ”

 

Tokyo 1:45am

 

“Aaaaahhh oh my god,” Aomine cried out as Kagami moved the vibrator in and out of him. “Kagami come on please fuck me...please I really want to do it. I want to feel you inside me, please do it--”

Kagami turned up the intensity of the vibrations and Aomine’s words got caught in his throat along with his breath. “Don’t tempt me. It’ll be worse for you and I still won’t do it.”

Aomine groaned in frustration but still wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck.

“You’re the fucking worst,” he mumbled.

“You’re really hot,” Kagami said back.

“I’ll never forgive you for this,” Aomine said as he changed the angle of his hips. The vibrator was all the way in and he could feel Kagami’s fingers on his ass near his hole.

“I’ll love you forever too,” Kagami replied.

 

Los Angeles 7:13am | Tokyo 12:13am

 

_Just landed. Will go straight to sleep when I get home. Call you later._

 

Los Angeles 4:16am | Tokyo 9:16pm

 

It was rough for Aomine to get back into his virtual sex life and he missed Kagami again. Another three months had gone by with the same routine. Wake up, text, text, and text, throw some sexting in, text, text, more texting, a phone call, some sex over Face Time, and then probably some more sexting. It was rough and Aomine wasn’t sure how much more his body and mind (and secretly his heart) could take. He didn’t feel dramatic at all when sent Kagami the truth in a text.

_Kagami come back! I’m dying without you!_

 

Los Angeles 6:22am | Tokyo 11:22pm

 

Satsuki looked over Aomine’s shoulder at the computer screen before Aomine had the chance to navigate away from the page.

“Ooh,” she said curiously. “Is Kagamin coming back--”

He had been looking up flights from Tokyo to L.A.

“No,” Aomine said quickly. “Hell no. I’m going there this time. Why’s he going to come here? So you can all hog him again?”

“But you were all over each other!” Satsuki exclaimed, somewhat confused.

“Yeah, and he still refused to fuck me. Want to know why?”

Satsuki didn’t answer so Aomine went on. “Because _you_ were here.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Satsuki replied with a frown. “I live here too, you know!”

“Yeah,” Aomine explained like it was all Satsuki’s fault even though he knew it wasn’t. “But he was going on about how he was going to be loud because it’d been a long time and he didn’t want you to hear.”

“Oh,” Satsuki said in understanding. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Shut up,” Aomine said back with a teasing smirk. “I know you would have loved it. Anyway, I’m not about to let you ruin it for me again. Do you know how long it’s been since my boyfriend’s fucked me?”

“Don’t even care,” Satsuki said as she walked out of the living room and into her bedroom.

Aomine finished booking his flight and sent a text to Kagami.

_I’ll see you in a month!_

He got a reply right away and his insides started fluttering about, reminding him of the first days he’d ever spent worrying about what Kagami might think of him.

_Can’t wait. Stay forever._

Aomine grinned to himself as the excitement built into something more than excitement that he couldn’t quite name.

_Some day._

 

Los Angeles 5:10am

 

Aomine had picked a good day travel, it seemed. The airport wasn’t so busy and everything went smoothly for him. He spotted Kagami right away and as soon as he had made his way in front of him Kagami grabbed his face and kissed him. Aomine was surprised but he grinned and wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck and let him lift him off the ground as they kept kissing.

“Missed you,” Kagami grinned at him as he pulled back. “Are you hungry or just tired?”

“Horny,” Aomine answered. The real answer was that he was extremely tired but he also wasn’t about to fall asleep without having sex with Kagami. He had to make sure Kagami understood that.

Kagami laughed and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Aomine wasn’t used to this kind of PDA, especially in a place like an airport but he was happy that it was okay to do this in America.

“Come on then, I can’t keep you waiting, huh?”

Aomine was about to ask what the hell Kagami meant when he was pulled into a bathroom. Kagami locked the door behind them and wasted no time in undoing the button of Aomine’s pants and pulling them and his underwear down to his ankles.

“You want to do this turned around or facing me or what?” Kagami asked as his fingers made their way inside Aomine.

“Yesss,” Aomine hissed and kicked off his pants and underwear. “Facing you, obviously facing you. You can do me however you want later.”

Kagami leaned in to kiss him but Aomine pushed him back. “Wait a minute, I’m not like you and your dick is so huge it might as well belong on Godzilla--”

Kagami interrupted with a laugh. “Shut up, don’t say weird things. What’s your point then?”

“There’s lube in the front pocket of my bag,” Aomine said pointing to his suitcase. He would be in America for nearly a month since school was out for the summer. “Kagami-kun, please be gentle with me.”

“Really?” Kagami asked with his eyes narrowed and a sexy smirk adorning his lips.

“No, hell no,” Aomine said as he hopped up to wrap his legs around Kagami’s waist. “Fuck me like you want to break me.”

“My pleasure,” Kagami growled and kissed him roughly before turning to suck and bite along his neck.

Aomine moaned and grinned though Kagami couldn’t see it, as he was too busy winding Aomine up. “And mine.”

Aomine groaned and gasped as Kagami finally pushed inside him. Finally, after missing something like this for so long Aomine finally felt like all the missing pieces were back together. Kagami was the one who lived in America but Aomine was the one who felt like he was coming home.

  
  


 

 


End file.
